Vashurr
}} Vashurr Pallas (Pronunciation) a combat instructor born and raised in Losandthel's tribe lands, but now teaches inside the capital. His familiar is Zaza.Grimm Almaria - Vashur Pallas Appearance im not saying im a furry but Personality + dependable brave experienced responsible confident honorable obedient protective '- critical blunt cautious secretive demanding domineering impatient lion' Vashurr has a pretty straight forward attitude, he doesn't beat around the bush, meaning that he either likes you or he doesn't, he won't pretend to be your friend and won't hide his repulsive feelings towards you. Apart from his bluntness or honesty, Vashurr is very cautious with who he trusts, and even among brothers and war comrades he still has his own secrets, the fruit of a life of hardship and many good and bad experiences. As a combat instructor, Pallas is very strict and demanding, he'll work their apprentices to the bones, relentlessly, day after day, night after night. Some may say that the harsh training comes from his impatient mindset, which even if his impatiences sure is evident, the reason for the hellish training is simply his method and way of developing strength and experience for the recruits. He's not very flexible and likes to have things his own way, always imposing it on others, You either do what I say or go home.. Even with this quite conservative mindset, Vashurr also shows a lot of caring for his apprentices and comrades, he'll not think twice before facing an army to protect those he's responsible for. An entire lifetime has forged a confident warrior with vast knowledge and experience regarding many things, which he also shares with his recruits. Vashurr lived most of his life as a soldier, and as a good soldier, any duty given is accomplished, failure is not an option for this Therian. Abilities Taunting Roar Vashurr brands his shield firmly and lets out a taunting shout that provokes enemies, forcing them to target him. A very useful skill that he uses in almost any beast-slaying class to transfer the aggro from his students. Boomerang shield Vashurr throws his shield to a target, knocking them away and stunning them briefly before returning to him. A skill used to keep students and party members out of his reach from harm. War Cry Vashurr shouts a deafening scream, slowing enemies and increasing nearby allies' strength and speed. Reflect Vashurr digs his shield into the ground, putting him stationary and allowing him to reflect part of the damage he receives. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ War Blood → Vashurr`s war forged body allows him to resist and deal good chunk of damage and act as a trusty shield for his teammates and students (in case shit hits the fan). ✔ Weapon Mastery → Although Vashurr prefers his mace and shield, he knows how to wield a very good variety of weapons thanks to his mother`s teachings and his time in the Neloctean army. ✔ Wild Instinct → Vashurr is a formidable hunter, being able to track and set traps to ambush beasts and enemies. �� Heavy Equipment → Vashurr`s movements and attacks are slow and very easy to dodge, yet if it connects, you can expect a broken limb. �� Reckless → Vashurr will take any hit for his party members or students, doesn't matter on what conditions he is in. �� Hyper Sensitive → Strong smells and loud noises are very hard for him to deal with, he won't be able to fight in a very smelly ambient and will be stunned for a short duration if a very loud noise happens nears him or if his ears are targeted. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Likes to sing when no ones around. ★ Secretly likes to cook fine dishes but he sucks at it. ★ Actually has to trim his fur once in a while. ★ He likes to change his hairstyle pretty often, doing braids, dreads or simply doing something different. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Atlah